Blody Eagles
by animeloco
Summary: En esta ocasión ellos se metieron con lo más importante para él, su familia. Después de recuperar a su pobres y torturados hijos, después de verlos al borde de la muerte, después de sentir que fallo como padre, decidió hacer algo. Retomo un castigo antiguo, uno que dejaría una marca en aquellos que se atrevieran a hacer algo a su familia. Un padre haría lo que fuera por su familia.


**Nota: El siguiente one shot contiene escenas de violencia extrema, sexo y lenguaje subido de tono, se le pide y sugiere al lector su discreción en tales momentos de la historia. Los personajes presentados en esta historia son completamente de Cressida Cowell y de Dreamworks, la historia, eventos y demás son completamente obra de la imaginación. Sin más, por favor disfruten de esta historia.**

El horror cayó en una sola noche, puesto que la calma fue interrumpida por hombres desalmados y terribles. Todos llenos de hambre de poder, dinero y estatus. La ciudad rebozaba de vida, alegría, prosperidad, calma…paz. Sus habitantes eran corteses, amables, cariñosos y alegres, aunque esto no era sí. En el pasado la ciudad era un lugar de mata y muere, las personas pelaban por sobrevivir, la droga, el crimen y las peores alimañas del mundo estaban en la ciudad, esperando para cobrar una nueva víctima. Así era, hasta que apareció él, aquel al que todos tuvieron que inclinar su cabeza.

Se dice que recluto a todos los matones de la ciudad, para luego liberarlos sobre los jefes de cada mafia, en una sola noche se acabó todo el mal de la ciudad; solo para quedar las virtudes de la actual ciudad. La persona al ver que todo estaba en paz, se alejó, volvió a la oscuridad de donde vino y jamás se volvió a saber de él. Se dice que la policía, el gobierno y los líderes de algunas mafias lo conocen, el solo mencionar su nombre o su alías es señal de temor; nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo o a su familiar, porque eso desencadenaría el infierno nuevamente y esta vez llegaría como un huracán, llevándose todo a su paso, sin dejar sobreviviente alguno.

Sin embargo, ese horror regreso, un grupo de personas con la intención de reclamar toda la ciudad comenzó una ola de caos. Los policías intentaron de todo para detenerla, pero fue imposible, estos nuevos mafiosos eran más listos, poderosos y peligrosos. Solo fue necesario un mes para regresar la ciudad a su antiguo tiempo de oscuridad y peligro, nuevamente nadie estaba seguro. Se intentó llamar de vuelta a esa persona, pero este se quedó en el anonimato por completo de nuevo, nadie daba con él. Hasta esa noche, esa noche donde dos almas de luz fueron manchadas, donde dos bondadosas almas fueron ultrajadas, torturadas…quebrantadas.

Un chico y una chica, la chica de 17 y el chico de 15, ambos probaron con su propio cuerpo lo que estas personas podían hacer a otras, en especial a la chica. Fueron encontrados en un contenedor de basura, en uno de los callejos cerca de la policía, fue uno de ellos quien los descubrió. Los exámenes físicos lo confirmaban, ambos sufrieron las peores atrocidades del mundo en sus cuerpos. Esos éramos nosotros.

Yo perdí la pierna izquierda, el ojo izquierdo, tres costillas sobresalían de mi cuerpo, mis músculos de brazos y muslos al descubierto. Estaba seguro de que intentaron algo en mi espalda, los doctores dijeron algo sobre un ave, no lo entendí. Mi hermana le fue peor, no tenía muchas heridas, estaba completa, pero le habían cortado las cuerdas bucales, algunos dientes e incluso la lengua, todo para que no gritara, fue violada enfrente de mí. Si, a ella le fue peor que a mí. Intenté como pude de detenerlos, pero fue en vano, estaba encadenado y sin poder moverme. Los maldije ¡LOS MALDIJE CON TODA MI ALMA! ¡CON TODO MI CORAZÓN! ¡CON TODO MI SER! ¡QUE SE PUDRAN EN EL INFIERNO! ¿NOSOTROS QUE LES HICIMOS? ¿QUÉ HICIMOS PARA MERECER ESTO?

No lo sabía, pero eso no importaba ahora, puesto que ese hombre apareció frente a nosotros junto con nuestra madre. Ella al vernos comenzó a llorar, mi madre tan fiera, fuerte y poderosa, tanto que ningún hombre se atrevía a contradecirla o hacerle algo. Mi padre era calmado, pensativo, amble, pero mi madre le tenía su respeto, al igual que todo el mundo. Somos de buenos ingresos, la atención del hospital lo demostraba, pero ellos eran más humildes, no les gustaba presumir sobre eso y ellos nos inculcaron lo mismo.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, puesto que ese hombre estaba frente a nosotros. Aquel que en una sola noche acabo de manera tan violenta la oscuridad de la ciudad, aquel que infundía el temor con solo pronunciar su nombre. Le llamaban de diferentes maneras, Night Fury, Dragon Master, The Shadow y varios más, yo solo le digo de una sola manera… padre. Se veía más que molesto, escuche que le dijo algo mi madre, parecía querer golpearlo, pero al verlo a los ojos se detuvo y el solo dijo unas pocas palabras.

\- Los amo, me encargare de esto…personalmente.

\- Hazlos sufrir.

\- Hare más que eso.

Después salió de la habitación, mi madre se acercó a mí, me toco la frente. La vi llorar, me besos mis heridas e hizo lo mismo con mi hermana. Se puso entre nosotros, sentándose en una silla para ver como entraban nuestros tíos. El tío Night se veía molestos, al igual que los demás, juraría que los escuchaba gruñir. La tía Storm se acercó a ella y le entrego un hacha, los médicos la quisieron detener, pero el solo mencionar quienes éramos hizo que se detuvieran y regresaran a detenernos.

\- Te aseguro que nos encargaremos de esto, dicten la orden y comenzaremos.

\- Sin rehenes, sin piedad, sin pase al Valhala.

\- ¿Ambos lo desean? – Pregunto mi tío Night, mi madre observo como entraba mi padre, acababa de colgar el celular y este solo dijo una cosa.

\- Esta noche, las águilas vuelan.

Todos nos desearon pronta recuperación, nuestros padres se besaron y nos besaron, pero mi padre se fue. Pobres de ellos, puesto que un dragón los cazaría.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

Ellos corrían, se alejaban lo más que podían del peligro, puesto que la muerte estaba cerca de ellos. Estaban cerrando un negocio apenas hace unos momentos, la banda rival estaba terminando un trato para unirse y tener el control de la ciudad. Hasta que de la nada todos comenzaron a morir, una sola persona era la causante. Apareció de la nada, de traje, guantes oscuros y con espada en mano, se arrojó sin miedo entre balas e insultos. Piernas, manos, cabezas y sangre voló en cuestión de segundos, de diez personas, ahora solo dos quedaban y el atacante a sus espaldas.

Escuchaban sus pasos, no corría, solo los seguía, hasta que la encontraron frente a ellos al doblar una esquina, era una persona diferente, una chica y estaba gordita. Pensaron que sería fácil, su compañero corrió con pistola en mano, pero estos no le afectaban, estaban seguros de que los disparos dieron en el blanco. La chica dejo ver un enorme mazo ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera elevarlo?

Antes de saber que ocurría ella ya había dado un golpe con el arma a su amigo sobre la cabeza, vio como estaba explotaba con solo el impacto, como la sangre manchaba las paredes y parte caía sobre él. El cuerpo quedó tendido en el suelo, convulsionándose por los reflejos de los nervios al intentar de reconectar con el cerebro perdido y esparcido por el suelo. El terror lo lleno, estaba muerto, de eso estaba seguro.

La vio acercarse a él, con paso calmado, arrastrando el mazo lleno de sangre y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Necesitaba escapar, pero por cada paso que daba atrás sentía que era su ultimo, sus piernas las sentía pesadas y sus reacciones lentas, así fue hasta que sintió algo en espalda y en su abdomen. Al bajar la mirada tenía la punta de una lanza en su abdomen, tomo la punta, primero para corroborar que no era un sueño, luego para intentar romperla, pero no podía. Al mirar a su espalda vio a otra chica, igual que la que tenía al frente, solo que esta era más esbelta.

Grito al momento de sentir la lanza ser elevada, sus pies ahora no tocaban el suelo y con lo único que podía sostenerse era la punta que salía de su abdomen. Podía sentir como sus órganos se movían, como la sangre caliente manchaba sus manos y a las señoritas que lo torturaban reír.

\- ¿Quién es tu jefe?

\- No…lo… - Escupió la sangre, se estaba muriendo, sentía como perdía la consciencia.

\- Si no nos lo dices, será más duro y difícil para ti.

\- D…Dra…

\- ¿Dra? Necesitamos algo más.

\- G… o..

\- Dra, Go, Drago. ¡¿Tú eres miembro de los Bloodfist? – Apenas y podía responder, sus brazos ya se habían cansado, solo sintió que sus manos se soltaron y su cuerpo se deslizaba a lo largo del arma, ya no le importaba nada.

\- Ya está muerto, déjalo en paz.

\- Rayos. – Dejo caer el cuerpo sin consideración alguna, limpio su arma y comenzaron a caminar.

\- Así que Bloodfist, el viejo enemigo regreso.

\- No sabe con quiénes acaba de meterse.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Policía! – Las chicas soltaron un suspiro, no estaban para lidiar con ellos en este momento. - ¿Meat? ¿Wind?

Ambas se giraron, reconocieron al instante al policía, atrás de él se encontraba otro chico. Al ver la escena de los cuerpos no aguanto y termino vomitando en una esquina, debía ser un novato. El conocido guardo su arma, sin preocupación alguna se acercó a ellas.

\- Snotlout ¿Nuevo compañero?

\- Así es Wind. – Observo el lugar, decir que era un matadero era poco. - ¿Volvieron a las andadas?

\- Algo así, solo esta vez.

\- Atacaron a los niños.

\- Ho. – Trago saliva, luego se limpió el sudor de su frente. Esas no eran noticias buenas, para nadie. – Necesito avisar a todos, para que no se metan en su camino.

\- Jefe ¿Qué hacemos con ellas? – El chico ya se había recuperado, al girarse lo vio con el arma en mano, apuntando a ellas. - ¿Por qué esta platicando con las delincuentes?

\- Chico, eres nuevo en esto, baja el arma y corre a la patrulla a decir que los dragones y el Night Fury están operando.

\- ¿El Night Fury? ¿Los dragones? – Observo a las damas, estas solo lo saludaron con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño movimiento de mano al aire. – Sí, sí señor.

Lo vieron correr a las afueras del edificio, en pocos segundos la radio en su hombro sonó, dando a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_\- Aquí en el hotel Valhalla, hay sangre por todos lados, al igual que varios cuerpos desmembrados. Tenemos frente a nosotros a Nightmare, comenzamos a retirarnos._

_\- Aquí en el bar Berserk, misma situación, Rumblehorn pintó con sangre el lugar y dejo un desastre. También mato a tres de los nuestros, por lo visto eran corruptos._

_\- Aquí en el campo de tiro Guardians, no les recomiendo acercarse, por lo que vemos se trata de Skrill. –_ Los disparos se escuchaban rápidamente, uno se escuchó impactar contra algo metálico. – ¡_Necesito que me saquen de aquí!_

_\- Haber dicho esto antes, casi me matan los Zippleback._ – Al fondo se escuchaba el sonido de una explosión, seguido de gritos de angustia y dolor, en segundo aparecieron las risas de dos personas. – _Sera una noche loca._

En varias zonas de la ciudad se escuchaba el alboroto, explosiones, incendio, disparos. Los habitantes al saber de qué se trataba por el comunicado de la radio y noticias, decidieron mejor resguardarse. El policía se despidió y tomo camino a su patrulla, las dos chicas ya se habían retirado.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

No sabían que hacer o cómo reaccionar, tan solo unos momentos estaban disfrutando a solas con varias chicas en el departamento del hotel Valhala ¿Cómo es que había pasado esto? Habían llegado al hotel un par de horas atrás, reservaron la suite más lujosa y comenzaron la fiesta con las chicas que trajeron consigo. Al poco tiempo entre ellos se pasaban la droga, los cigarros y el alcohol. Conectado a su cuarto, una habitación donde los chicos podían satisfacer sus placeres carnales con las chicas, incluso ahora se podían escuchar los gemidos o gritos de algunas de las chicas.

Algunas fueron forzadas, otras no, el miedo al ver como trataban a las demás la obligaba a seguir, después de todo no querían morir como la chica que se reúso, la cual se encontraba tirada en la esquina de la habitación. Un apretón en el cuello, golpes al vientre y terminar con patadas fue suficiente para asustarlas; el arma apuntando a ellas fue lo que las obligo a seguir con esas personas. Varias se querían ir, pero estos no las dejaban retirarse, al menos hasta que esa persona apareció.

La puerta salió despedida en pedazos, la misma fuerza que la tiro mando a volar a dos chicas y un par de muchachos al suelo. Entre gritos y confusión intentaron reponerse, pero las balas contra sus frentes se los impidieron, más cuando esta destrozaba en pedazos un cráneo humano, derramando sangre y materia gris por todos lados. Los gritos de las chicas al tener la sangre en sus cuerpos fue lo que alerto a los del cuarto contiguo, saliendo con las chicas desnudas y tomadas de sus cabellos, intentando zafarse de sus agresores.

Al ver la entrada, los cuerpos de dos de sus compañeros y las chicas gritando de horror, comprendieron que la situación era más seria de lo esperado. Soltaron a las chicas para correr a tomar sus armas, las habían dejado dentro de la habitación, pero dos disparos a las piernas los hicieron caer rápidamente. El dolor lo expresaron con un grito fuerte, no dudaron en llevar sus manos a las piernas en un intento de detener la sangre que salía cual fuente fuera.

\- ¿Quién de ustedes? Asquerosos señores ¿Sabe quiénes son ellos? – La atención se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, por la cual, un hombre pelirrojo de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, recogido en una cola de caballo, de dos metros de alto y de traje color vino entraba.

En su mano alzada una foto de dos jóvenes, una chica castaña de ojos verdes y un chico rubio de ojos azules, en la otra una Beretta de gran tamaño. Al entrar uno intento atacarlo, pero un disparo en el abdomen lo tiro al suelo. Observo el lugar, cinco hombres, siete mujeres, una de ellas en un rincón sin vida. Guardo las fotografías y luego el arma, se encamino al cuerpo de la joven y se arrodillo ante ella para observarla.

"Que lastima, era una chica hermosa. – La tomo en brazos y la cargo con tal delicadeza que pareciera que llevaba a su prometida en brazos. La dejo fuera de la habitación, cubriéndola con su saco y haciendo una plegaría.

Entro de vuelta al lugar, ahora todos apuntaban en su dirección, las chicas aprovecharon para huir rápidamente, las dos chicas desnudas se encontraban dentro de la otra habitación. Tomo su arma de su sobaquera, cargo y se lanzó contra ellos. Tomo al primero de la cara, estrellándolo contra la pared, se movió para evitar los disparos, los cuales dieron contra el pecho del muchacho.

Giro, dio tres disparos, uno al hombro de uno, otro a la pierna de otro y otro al abdomen, los tres cayeron al suelo. Un disparo dio en la pierna izquierda, dolió, pero no le afecto, la tela especial era realmente de ayuda en estos casos. Se levantó para disparar, pero una de sus presas logro golpearlo por detrás, era uno de los que estaba dentro de la habitación. Cayó al suelo, fue cuando se fueron contra él, logro rodar para evitar los disparos, pero las patadas fueron otra cosa.

Se cubría con los brazos, al igual que se encogía para reducir el daño, solo necesitaba esperar su momento, una oportunidad. Uno de ellos se cansó, lo tomo de la pierna, tiro de ella haciendo que se callera. De un simple tirón de su otra mano una daga apareció, de un movimiento con su pierna salto sobre el muchacho, los demás e alejaron por tal acto. Clavo el cuchillo en el pecho, el grito de dolor llego, pero no le importo, con su fuerza corto la carne y el cuello, abriendo por completo el pecho, murió en dolor en ese momento.

Los demás intentaron quitárselo de encima, pero este se giró para blandir el cuchillo y poner distancia. Al primer atrevido con su brazo izquierdo desvió el golpe, con una patada a la pierna de otro evito un golpe, tomo de la camisa al del golpe para dirigirlo contra otro más. Dio un paso atrás para dejar que dos se golpearan, con un rodillazo a ambos en el abdomen los tumbó al suelo, bloqueo un golpe de una silla. Tomo una de las patas para tirar de ella y arrebatarla de las manos, dio el golpe con su puño a la nariz, este se llevó sus manos de manera instintiva a su cara. Lo tomo del cabello para hacerlo mirar, la sangre manchaba tanto barbilla como boca, introdujo el cuchillo debajo de la quijada y luego lo retiro, dejando que este se ahogara en su propia sangre.

Se giró para encarar a cinco más, cambio el cuchillo de mano y se puso en guardia. No les dio tiempo, se lanzó de inmediato, cortando la garganta del primero, tomándolo por la nuca para doblegarlo de un golpe al abdomen y clavar cinco veces el arma en el pecho. El cuerpo lo arrojo contra uno de los cuatro, el más cercano se lanzó junto con otro, elevo las manos y las llevo cerca del rostro. Se agacho en el primer golpe, dio con el costado de su puño derecho a la pierna, el cuchillo lo clavo en la pierna del otro y manteniéndolo en ese lugar. Dio una patada al abdomen del otro, giro el cuchillo, haciendo que el otro se arrodillara para cortar la carne y los tendones. De un movimiento elevado corto el pecho, para clavarlo en la cabeza del otro, pudo sentir como el hueso puso resistencia y luego este se hundía en la coronilla hasta la guarda del mango.

Jalo el arma para mirar a los tres restantes, se veía asustados ¿Quién no al ver tal escena? Un solo hombre se había encargado de asesinar a nueve de ellos con solo un cuchillo. El ver las paredes llenas de sangre, cuerpos por todos lados, partes mutiladas y su verdugo cubierto de su sangre; no, no estaban asustados, estaban aterrorizados. Se acercó a ellos y de su bolsillo saco la fotografía de los chicos por quien pregunto antes, mostrándola directamente.

"¿Saben quiénes son? – Uno de ellos asintió temeroso – Dime ¿Quiénes son?

\- Fu…Fueron un objetivo.

\- ¿Objetivo? ¿Para quién? ¿Quién dio la orden? – Negó moviendo su rostro. - ¡¿Quién dio la orden?!

\- ¡Me matara!

\- ¿Quién te matara?

\- No podemos decirlo, nuestras familias correrían peligro.

\- ¿Peligro? ¡¿Peligro?! ¡¿Y ellas qué?! – Dijo señalando las chicas ocultas en la otra habitación - ¡¿Ellos qué?! – Ahora le mostraba la fotografía, restregándosela en la cara. - ¡¿Ellos no corrían peligro?! ¡Dime!

\- ¡Perdón!

\- Pídanle perdón a Odín. – Tomo su arma del suelo con un solo impulso, giro con la espalda y disparo a la cabeza de los otros dos. Al levantarse clavo el cuchillo en el abdomen del faltante, este cayó de rodillas mientras escupía la sangre. - ¿Quién dio la orden?

\- So… - Escupió sangre. – Solo…se…seguimos…ordenes…

\- Nom-bre.

\- No…no…sabía que…que…

\- No des escusas, no te servirán. Uno se está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y la otra persona esta catatónica, no sabemos si se recuperara ¡Dame un nombre!

\- Gri…Grimmel, el…el dio la orden. Pe…pero…teníamos un tra…to.

\- ¿Con quién? ¿Qué trato?

\- Jo…Johan…por… favor, no… no me…

\- Tarde. – Saco el cuchillo rápidamente y coloco el arma en la frente. – Debieron pensarlo antes de atacarlos.

El sonido del disparo sonó a través de la habitación, de la puerta salieron corriendo las chicas desnudas, gritando por ayuda. Al salir tomo a la chica que estaba debajo de su saco para cargarla nuevamente, al tenerla en brazos escucho el sonido de un arma apuntándole, soltó un suspiro de enfado. Al girarse se encontró con una policía, esta al verlo bajo su arma. Miro dentro de la habitación, no debía dejar entrar a los novatos, se vomitarían al instante. Él bajo el cuerpo y tomo el saco para ponérselo.

\- Tengo que reportar esto ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Atacaron a sus hijos, eso ocurrió. – Lo vio alejarse, al mismo tiempo encendía un cigarro. – Nos vemos luego Heather, me disculpas con tu esposo sobre lo de su hotel.

\- A Erick no le gustara esto.

\- Fishlegs lo superara, nosotros pagaremos el daño.

Al verlo desaparecer en la esquina tomo su radio, esta sería una larga noche.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

Le había llamado en cuanto supo que los que buscaban estaban dentro del bar, no era la primera vez que los veía, sabía quiénes eran y para quien trabajaban, pero después de esa llamada mejor mando avisar rápidamente ¿Atacar a sus hijos? ¿Estaban locos? ¿Dementes? Definitivamente hicieron la tontería más grande de todas, no sabían con quienes se metieron y lo que les costaría tal atrevimiento.

La puerta se abrió, sin levantar sospechas se llevó la mano debajo de la barra, tenía la escopeta preparada. La persona era alta, corpulenta, de grandes músculos, color de piel caoba con, rastas en su cabello, lentes de armazón negro pero de cristales naranjas; su traje era de color verde, camisa roja y corbata del mismo color que el traje; guantes de medio dedo y por lo que vía, parecía tener un tipo de armadura debajo del saco, podía ver protectores de metal debajo de las mangas.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo?

\- Tráeme run, deja la botella.

\- ¿Piensas olvidar todo? ¿Tan mal te fue con la chica? – Lo escuchar una pequeña riza espontanea, luego levanto sus lentes, mostrando ojos de color verde amarillentos.

\- No, solo quiero adormecer un poco el cuerpo antes de enfrascarme en una pelea.

\- ¿Piensas planear pelear aquí? – Toco el arma, con cuidado la apunto por debajo de la barra a la persona, no dejaría que nadie causara problemas en su bar, su esposo no se lo perdonaría.

\- Tú eres Mala ¿Verdad? – La tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Nuestro jefe me envío, me dijo que le avisaste que un grupo de personas peligrosas estaban aquí.

\- ¿Eres su amigo?

\- Uno de sus hermanos ¿Quiénes son?

\- Los de atrás de ti, los que están tomando shot tras shot de tequila y whisky.

\- Están celebrando algo ¿Qué será?

\- Escucho decir algo sobre concretar un buen trato, uno se llama Johan.

\- ¿Johan? ¿Ese al que le apodan el Mercader?

\- El mismo, yo misma lo echaría, pero está bien protegido. Siempre viene con cinco hombres bien armados, ni mi escopeta serviría de nada.

\- ¿Me estas apuntando con ella?

\- Por precaución, si algo me ha dicho la experiencia como entrenadora de armas, es que es mejor tener un arma y no necesitarla, que necesitarla y no tenerla.

\- ¿Campo de tiro?

\- Si, lo más seguro es que escucharas de él, se llama Guardians.

\- Es famoso, algún día iré.

\- Por ser su hermano te daré un descuento.

\- Gracias, es todo un honor. – En ese momento sonó su celular, lo tomo del bolsillo interno de su saco. – Diga… ¿Cómo dices?... ¿En serio?... Johan, que suerte, lo tengo atrás de mí…Sí, lo hare sufrir, Mala envía saludos…Si, hasta luego, nos veremos en el lugar acordado.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Mi otro hermano, me presentare. Soy Rumblehorn, te recomiendo que cierres todo, los daños lo pagaremos nosotros.

\- Mi marido estará molesto.

\- Estoy seguro de que Dagur entenderá.

\- Hasta conoces a mi esposo.

\- Pues claro, somos hermanos también. – Eso también la tomó por sorpresa, por lo visto el pasado de su marido tenía raíces muy profundas. Le había dicho una vez que se hizo hermano de copas y sangre con esa familia.

\- ¿Ustedes son…?

\- Descuida, tratare de no dejar mucho desorden.

\- Te lo agradezco. – Observo la cocina unos momentos. – Savage, termina y vámonos, esto se pondrá feo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te…? – Al salir de la cocina observo al hombre, lo reconoció al instante, luego miro a los clientes, reconoció a uno de ellos. Sabía que era problema serio si estaban los dos en el mismo lugar. – Para que tú estés aquí significa que algo serio paso.

\- Así es, el de allá hizo algo terrible con sus hijos.

\- En ese caso es mejor irnos, contactare al jefe y le diré todo, creo que está en el campo de tiro.

\- Nos iremos a ese lugar entonces.

\- No lo recomiendo. – Ambos lo vieron sonreír. – Estamos buscando a todos los hombres, lideres, cómplices, corruptos y demás. Skrill fue a tu club de tiro, le llego de un informante que uno de esos esta en ese lugar.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Rumblehorn mostro la pantalla de su celular, esta mostraba el nombre de Skrill en un mensaje. – Te aviso.

\- No solo a mí, a todos. Retírense o se verán envueltos en algo peligroso. – Se colocó nuevamente los lentes, se ajustó el traje y se encamino a la mesa de los visitantes.

Estaba molesto, realmente molesto ¿Cómo era posible que perdieran una mercancía? ¡Más una tan valiosa! Esos iditas lo pagarían caro, se encargaría de sus familias ¡Todas ellas! A las mujeres las vendería y prepararía para servicios sexuales, a lo hombres como esclavos de algún rico de otro país donde aún existiera la esclavitud, algunos poderosos aun conservaban esa costumbre.

El problema era que esa joven era perfecta para él, la quería con todo su ser. Al acompañante lo iría a vender a un doctor o científico con ganas de realizar experimentos humanos, le pagarían muy bien por él una vez entregado ¡Pero no tenía a ninguno! ¡Ninguno! Acababa de perder una gran ganancia, que gran infortunio.

Tomo el caballito y le dio un trago grande, dejando pasar el líquido por su garganta, dejando que este hiciera su efecto quemador y embriagador en su cuerpo. De un golpe dejo el objeto en la mesa, luego miro a sus dos compañeros, desde hace un rato se veían preocupados intentando hacer llamadas.

\- ¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes? Se ven preocupados.

\- Johan, no nos podemos comunicar con ninguno de los muchachos.

\- ¿Qué se preocupan? Deben de estarse cogiendo a un grupo de chicas, o drogándose en algún lugar en este momento ¿Qué importa?

\- Eso es posible, pero ellos nos dijeron que después de tener un poco de diversión se reunirían con nosotros.

\- Eso fue hace media hora. – Dijo otro de sus acompañantes, realmente se veían preocupados.

\- Se pasaron de copas es todo, además ¿Quiénes son?

\- Los que fueron tras sus presas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Golpeo tan fuerte la mesa que está casi se rompe por el golpe. - ¡¿Ellos fueron quienes perdieron mi mercancía?! ¡¿En dónde están?!

\- En el hotel Valhala, eso nos dijeron.

\- ¡En ese caso vamos! ¡Necesito enseñarles que significa perder mercancía valiosa para mí!

\- Eso no será necesario, ya lo saben. – Todos giraron a ver la persona, era grande, más que cualquiera de ellos.

\- ¿Cómo que ya lo saben? – Pregunto otro de los presentes, levantándose de golpe y tirando la silla en la que se encontraba. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Rumblehorn.

\- ¿Rumblehorn? ¿Qué es eso? Qué ridículo ¿No tenías un mejor nombre? ¡Tú negro idiota! – Todos comenzaron a reír, todos menos Johan, después de todo sabía que significaba ese nombre ¿Qué hacía uno de ellos en ese lugar?

Las risas callaron cuando la mano se cerró alrededor de su boca, la presión sobre esta era tal que podía escuchar como sus dientes y quijada crujían, sentía la presión sobre sus oídos, la presión sobre la piel y el como la sangre inundaba sus ojos. Quería gritar ¡Gritar con todas sus fuerzas! El dolor en su cabeza no hacía más que empeorar, no solo eso, también podía sentir el líquido salir de sus oídos, luego tronaron estos.

El grito fue contenido por la fuerte mano y su noca sellada por la misma; sentía como era elevado de un solo movimiento, ahora todo era rojo. Podía ver su rostro completamente rojo, el suelo rojo, las mesas rojas, todo era rojo. Lo pero de eso no era el dolo, era su rostro, en ella tenía una gran sonrisa, cómo si le gustara lo que estaba haciendo. Al sentir sus mandíbulas tronar saco su siguiente risa, intento con todas sus fuerzas soltarse; golpeo con más fuerza, rasguño con más fuerza, pateo con más fuerza, pero fue inútil, la siguiente presión termino el trabajo.

Se escuchó igual cuando uno rompe un bazo de cartón, su cabeza estallo, liberando la sangre y el órgano principal por las grietas causadas por tal presión. Los ojos saltaron de su lugar, quedando colgados de las cuencas. Al abrir la mano este se resbalo por la misma sangre, cayendo con tal fuerza que se escuchó como si un saco de arroz fuera. Observo su mano, luego la sacudió para mirar a los otros.

\- Veo que no saben que significa ese nombre, se los explicare con gusto. – Dijo acercándose a ellos con esa sonrisa, el sonido de sus pasos era fuerte, demostrando con ello su fuerza y presencia. – En una parte de Noruega se dice que existían dragones.

Como si fuera de un velocista, este cargo contra dos hombres tomándolos de las cabezas y aplastándolas una contra las otras. La fuerza logro hacer que estas explotaran en sus manos, teniendo el mismo resultado que con el anterior.

"Uno de estos dragones era el Rumblehorn, un dragón grande, fornido… - Los disparos comenzaron, algunos dieron en su espalda, otros en las piernas, y otro roso sus manos. – Acorazado.

Quedaban dos, más Johan, lo vio sacar un arma y apuntarle. Cargo contra él directamente, los disparos de los faltantes lo distrajeron, se llevó los brazos a su rostro, evitando que las balas le dieran al rostro. Las mangas hicieron su trabajo, al bajarlas fue directo contra los dos restantes.

Al primero de un solo golpe le rompió la quijada, luego con otro en el cuello se lo rompió, lo tomo del cabello y lo arrojo contra la pared. La cabeza se rompió al contacto de que esta tocara el concreto, dejando una mancha roja la cual se convirtió en una línea hasta el suelo. Al segundo de un golpe con el ante brazo a la cabeza le rompió la nariz, luego lo tomo del cabello al igual que de su miembro; elevándolo sobre su cabeza con tal fuerza que comenzó a gritar al sentir el fuerte jalón. Lo soltó solo para dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros, llevando sus brazos alrededor de cuello y cintura.

Grito con más fuerza al sentir como la columna empezaba a ser partida en dos, pero los disparos llegaron primero, terminando con su dolor de un tiro a la cabeza. Observo al hombre, soltó un suspiro y lo dejo caer al suelo.

"También era compasivo, rayos, lo habría dejado vivir solo con la columna rota. Parecía ser un buen tipo ¿Por qué lo mataste si era tu compañero?

\- ¿Compañero? No eran eso, solo personas que trabajaban conmigo, eso es todo.

\- Que horrible, pobre de ellos, tenía un jefe peor que el que yo tengo en la construcción. Ese sí que es un tirano, pero tú le ganas.

\- A mí eso no me importa ¿Qué hace un dragón aquí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con ellos?

\- Hasta hace un momento hablaste sobre un trato. Dame los detalles ¿Quién era el comprador? ¿Cuánto te pagarían? ¿En dónde sería la transacción?

\- No puedo decir eso, son gajes del negocio, tengo que proteger a mis compradores e inversionistas.

\- Un hombre de negocios, me parece perfecto. En ese caso yo te hare un trato.

\- ¿Me conviene?

\- Ho si, vaya que te conviene.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su mano ya estaba rota, un solo golpe con el reverso de su mano fue suficiente para eso. El arma cayo lejos de ellos, el solo podía aguantar el dolor sosteniendo su mano lastimada. Al observarlo este le dio una patada, la cual lo mando contra la pared, el impacto lo aturdió, haciéndolo caer al suelo de manera sentada.

\- ¿No que teníamos un trato?

\- Lo tenemos, mi jefe te quiere vivo, pero te prometo no hacerte mucho daño por la información que necesito. ¿Qué te parece? Es un buen trato ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De qué manera es un buen trato eso?

\- De esta. – Tomo el tobillo derecho, de un solo apretón con sus manos la rompió por completo. – No gritas, eres valiente, me pregunto qué tanto ¿Qué pasaría si te rompo de uno a uno los dedos de los pies? Empezando por quitarte las uñas.

\- No te atreverías.

\- Ha no ¿Quieres ver hasta dónde llegamos? – Quito el zapato izquierdo, luego el calcetín, su pie estaba a su merced.

\- No, no lo aras.

Tomo entre sus uñas la uña del dedo pequeño, con calma, y algo de fuerza, comenzó a levantarla y desprenderla de su dedo. El dolor era agudo, hacía hasta lo imposible por no gritar y por lo que veía, lo estaba disfrutando.

\- Da-me la in-for-ma-ción. – Al verlo negar rio un poco y retorció la uña hasta que esta se desprendió un fuerte jalón. – Seguiremos con la siguiente, luego la siguiente, hasta que me des la información ¿Tú decides?

\- Ja-más.

\- Tu decisión.

A las afueras del bar las patrullas se habían detenido, rodeando la entrada para evitar que el atacante saliera. Un vecino llamo al escuchar los disparos, pero los gritos que provenían del interior evitaban que ellos entraran. En solo unos segundos estos se detuvieron, dejando el lugar completamente en silencio, al menos hasta que la puerta se abrió.

El atacante salió con un cuerpo en hombros, por lo que veía este no se encontraba en mal estado, con excepción de ver algo de sangre en su único pie descalzo. Lo vieron llevarse su mano libre a su saco, para de este sacar un par de papeles, luego los observo a ellos y a esos papeles, por lo que veía eran fotografías.

Lo observaron señalara un oficial, luego a otro y a otro más, un total de tres. Se acercó al jefe del grupo para mostrar las fotos, luego este señalo nuevamente a los tres de antes.

\- De acuerdo, no haremos nada, todos guarden sus armas. – Al hacerlo tres disparos sonaron, tomando a todos por sorpresa, ahora se escuchaban tres gritos.

Lo vieron acercarse al primer oficial señalado, dos disparos fueron suficientes para callarlo. El segundo intento tomar su arma, pero un golpe con el pie al rostro fue suficiente, más al ver que bajo su bota el cráneo se rompía y aplastaba el cerebro de la persona, esto mientras el cuerpo se convulsionaba al intentar reconectar con el órgano faltante. El tercero se levantó, pero un disparo a la pierna lo hizo caer, con el arma apuntando a la nuca, su dedo en el gatillo y la sonrisa en su rostro, fue como termino el trabajo.

Lo vieron retirarse a una camioneta roja, blindada, parecida a la de transporte de personal de las fuerzas especiales de la policía. Sus compañeros le reprocharon, este les explico quién era esa persona, al escuchar la explicación se detuvieron. Luego sonó la radio, por lo visto en todos lados tenían problemas con ellos. Vaya noche le toco trabajar a Throck.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

Los cuerpos se esparcían por todos lados, en cada esquina encontraba un enemigo nuevo, en cada esquina uno más perdía la vida. Había llegado tan solo unos minutos, le habían dicho sobre un hombre de cabello corto, barba y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Apenas entro al club de tiro lo recibió Dagur, el hermano de su jefe, le indico donde se encontraba su presa y se retiró, no sin antes decirle a donde se dirigía y a quienes vería. También le indico que a quien buscaba se encontraba en el laberinto, sabía que tener cuidado en ese caso, ya que ese lugar era propenso a ataques sorpresa.

La información del lugar a donde se dirigía le sería de mucha utilidad, se las compartiría más tarde a todos, primero necesitaba capturar a la persona que buscaba. Le aviso que uno de los suyos se encontraba en su bar, este se retiró gritando insultos y maldiciones, pero sabía que todo estaría bien. Después de todo, era su hermano y el de su jefe. Antes no se llevaban para nada bien, y mírenlos ahora, ayudándose mutuamente.

Una bala interrumpió sus pensamientos, esta dio justamente en su hombro derecho, haciéndolo perder su arma y llevarse su mano al hombro. No tenía sangre, pero sí que dolía a morir, luego llegaron más impactos a su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Un par de hombres se acercaron a él, las armas apuntaban a su cuerpo, no querían sorpresas. Al revisarlo no notaron nada extraño, excepto por un pequeño detalle, no había sangre por ningún lado, ni siquiera en el cuerpo.

Se observaron unos momentos, pero luego cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose por las descargas que sufrieron. Lo vieron levantarse con su arma en mano, la cual no dudo en apuntarla contra ellos. Tres disparos fueron suficientes, uno a la cabeza de uno de ellos y otros dos al pecho del otro atacante. Se llevó su mano al pecho para golpeárselo, al hacerlo las balas salieron despedidas al suelo, luego soltó un grito de dolor.

\- Nota personal, decirle que las próximas cubiertas absorban más los impactos de bala, esto duele a diablos.

El disparo sobre su cabeza lo hizo reaccionar a tiempo para esconderse detrás de otra pared, ya que de este comenzaron a seguirle más disparos, pronto se convirtió en un tiroteo a gran escala.

"Carajo, solo tengo 12 balas y se me olvido traer más armas. – Observo a todos lados, también puso más atención a su audición, habían dejado de disparar. – Se acabaron las balas.

Salió rápidamente con su arma cargada, comenzó a correr disparando a sus objetivos, dos, tres, cuatro cayeron al suelo. Al llegar a otra esquina se escondió, puesto que las balas regresaron, una de ellas logro rosar su mejilla, el ardor le indicaba que no era nada grabe. Reviso nuevamente su carga, ocho balas y nada de recarga. Reviso sus armas, solo tenía sus guantes electrificados y un cuchillo de cazador, equipamiento básico. Eso sería de ayuda si no lo superaran en número.

La luz a su derecha lo previno de agacharse, lo hizo en el momento justo para evitar los impactos, rodo un poco y al terminar soltó una patada a los bajos de uno de sus atacantes. En rodillas golpeo el abdomen, el impacto con los guantes lo dejo aturdido, lo cual aprovecho para utilizarlo de escudo para los disparos que llegaban.

Un par de balas atravesaron el cuerpo, manchando su traje de sangre, al igual que algunas impactaban con el mismo. Disparo tres balas detrás de su escudo, las tres fueron contra el pecho de los atacantes, soltó su escudo sangrante para colocarse al lado de sus agresores. Los observo unos segundos, todos eran jóvenes, con trajes de gotcha; por lo visto solo vinieron a jugar y divertirse un poco con sus amigos. Haría pagar al que lo forzó a ponerse en tal situación. Tomo los cargadores de sus armas, al igual que una ametralladora P90. Reviso el arma cuidadosamente, guardo su pistola y los cargadores, amartillo la P90 y se colocó en posición.

Tomo aire por la nariz, necesitaba calmarse, tener la mente en paz. Con mucha atención escucho cada detalle de sus alrededores, necesitaba saber en qué momento salir. En el momento que se detuvieron nuevamente los disparos salió de su esquina, disparo a tres, golpeo a dos en el rostro, a un lo tomo del brazo para hacerlo girar y este recibiera los disparos. De una patada lo lanzo al grupo para distraerlos, tomo su cuchillo y lo lanzo contra uno clavándoselo en el cuello, disparo a otros tres más mientras corría contra ellos.

Al llegar lo tomo nuevamente, luego tomo al chico como escudo, su cuerpo recibía todos los disparos. Poco a poco el cuerpo comenzaba a caerse en pedazos mientras este regresaba el ataque, al ver que solo era más que un simple tumulto de carne y no podía ser utilizado más, lo desecho al momento para tomar otro cuerpo. No desistió en los disparos, hasta que llegó el momento en que ya no tenía más balas.

Se tiró al suelo, tomo otra arma y de nuevo comenzó el tiroteo, solo que ahora estaban a distancia de combate. Una vez se quedó sin parque tiro la P90 y lanzo la nueva arma, una pequeña granada de humo. Sí que estaban preparados para todo ¿Estarían en una práctica táctica antes de que llegara? Eso explicaría los trajes de Gotcha y algunas armas cuando llego.

El humo se esparció rápido, tomo aire antes de que el humo llegara a él, retuvo lo mejor que podía, solo sería un minuto, tenía que terminar en ese tiempo. Se adentró en la espesa cortina, apenas podía ver, pero podía escucharlos. Mato a su derecha a dos, uno lo tomo del hombro para girarle y volarle la cabeza, recargo su pistola, camino con calma y despacho a dos más. A uno le disparo en la rodilla y luego la cabeza, al otro en el hombro al ver que intentaba apuntar a él, el disparo final fue en la cien. Continúo caminando despacio, de alguna manera llego al final del laberinto, el humo era menos espeso. Al salir se topó con la sorpresa de que lo esperaban, era su objetivo solo qué con un pequeño detalle, una Minigun M134-A2. Ya estaba girando el barril, al igual que el otro tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

\- ¡Carajo!

\- ¡Púdrete!

Salto al momento de que comenzaran los disparos, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos cuando los escombros comenzaron a caer sobre él ¿Por qué una minigun? ¡¿Una maldita minugun en un club de tiro?! ¡¿Se habían vuelto locos?! El arma soltaba cual dragón fuego de sus bocas, destruyendo todo a su paso, paredes, ventanas, lozas y demás en el cuarto. Estaba seguro de que incluso estos salían del edificio en sí, esperaba que no hubiera nadie en las afueras o se llevarían la peor pesadilla de sus vidas.

Lo escuchaba dirigir los disparos de un lado a otro, intentaba reducir el espacio de tiro, fue cuando noto como los disparos comenzaron a ser a nivel de suelo ¡Tenía que moverse! Se levantó de tiro para correr en dirección a la que se dirigían los tiros de manera diagonal, lo vio re direccionar los tiros a su dirección. La ventaja que tenía era que esa arma era pesada, por lo que era difícil maniobrar con ella. Llego con su oponente para darle el golpe en la quijada, el arma ceso de escupir balas de fuego y cayó al suelo, dejando a ambos frente a frente solo con sus puños.

Se estaba librando una batalla interna de si utilizar o no su cuchillo, pero lo querían vivo, tal vez algo magullado, pero vivo. Decidido, presiono sus palmas para activar sus guantes, el inconfundible zumbido de la corriente al pasar por los cables le dijo que ya estaban listo. Al golpear sus nudillos estos liberaron pequeñas chispas, chispas que demostraban su letal arma. Su oponente al ver tal cosa tomo su cuchillo de su cinturón, colocándolo frente suyo de manera diagonal en forma de defensa, no dejaría que lo golpeara con esas cosas.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy?

\- Skrill, he escuchado sobre ti ¿Qué quiere un dragón con nosotros? No hicimos nada para provocarlos.

\- En eso se equivocan, ustedes se metieron con la familia equivocada, sin mencionar que tenían un trato con un traficante para utilizar a su hija y su hijo como quisieran.

\- ¿Sus hijos? ¡No sé de qué hablan! – En ese momento bajo la guardia, cosa que el aprovecho.

Golpe fuertemente su quijada, luego el mentón, para golpear de manera descendente con sus manos juntas su nuca. Al caer lo intercepto con su rodilla en el rostro, la sangre de la nariz manchaba su pantalón. Lo tomo del cabello para comenzar a golpear su rostro, una, dos, tres, cuatro y continuaba; sus manos se mancharon de sangre, su rostro estaba desfigurado por el odio, a cada golpe soltaba un gruñido.

Él solo veía un hombre rojo por la sangre, sentía su rostro ser deformado, sus huesos ser pulverizados, ya no veía de un ojo, ya no sentía dolor, solo sus golpes, incluso le costaba respirar; lo peor no era eso, no, lo peor eran las descargas eléctricas que recibía. Los guantes transmitían la electricidad en cada golpe, después del primer golpe la electricidad lo paralizo, no pudo reaccionar al segundo golpe, ni al tercero, ni a los que le siguieron.

Ya no había más ataques, lo veía con el puño en el aire, sus fuertes manos aún lo tenían fuertemente sujeto de su corto cabello. Intento decir algo, pero solo salió un gorjeo de su garganta, al igual que la sangre resbalaba de la misma combinada con su saliva ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Qué chicos se refería? Solo recordaba un trato con Johan, algunas palabras de Drago y a un par de chicos que prepara… ¿Esos eran sus hijos? Tenían razón en molestarse ¿En que se habían metido?

\- Realmente no sabían, nada; pobres, no saben lo que desencadenaron. Esos dos eran la alegría de todos, eran buenos chicos, ahora se están debatiendo la vida en un hospital. Se merecen las águilas, definitivamente es el castigo apropiado para todos ustedes.

Sin soltarlo comenzó a jalarlo a las afueras del lugar, en el trayecto intentaba descifrar a que se refería con las águilas. Noto cuando estaban en las afueras al ver con su único ojo un cielo estrellado de color rojo, la sangre pintaba todo de rojo, solo quería que todo terminara.

\- ¿Qué demonios paso adentro? – Skrill observo al policía, luego a las patrullas, todas llenas de agujeros de balas, por lo visto los disparos del minigun si llegaron a la calle. – Solo veníamos a revisar un reporte de disparos y ¡BAM! Tenemos que cubrirnos tras un ataque consecutivo de disparos ¡¿Qué paso adentro?!

\- Eret ¿Verdad?

\- Así es.

\- Perdón amigo, no era mi intención que llegara a tanto, las cosas de alguna u otra manera terminaron así.

\- Si, claro, con ustedes siempre es así. – Observo al hombre que tenía sujeto, realmente tenía mala pinta. - ¿Es ese Krogan? Rayos, lo hiciste puré, amigo.

\- Se lo merecía ¿A quién se le ocurre sacar una minigun de la nada? Ya me imagino esto en una historia corta o algo así.

\- Escritor hasta el fin, bueno, mi fachada de hombre Drago termino en ese caso. Ya puedo decirle a Gobber que regresare a casa pronto.

\- Salúdame a ese loco, realmente me cae bien, aunque extrañaremos tus informes.

\- Gracias, todo ya fue informado, nosotros nos retiramos.

\- Gracias, por todo, nos veremos pronto.

Lo observaron arrastrar al hombre hasta una camioneta blindada, lo arrojo en la parte trasera y después se retiró. Al verlo alejarse tomo su celular, busco en sus contactos hasta encontrar a la persona que buscaba, espero unos segundos hasta que contestaron.

\- Gobber, amor, no tienes ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Ya voy para la casa, nos vemos pronto.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

\- ¡Explíquenme como es que ocurrió esto! ¡Par de dementes! – Decir que estaba molesta era poco, estaba que furiosa o incluso más. Los gemelos solo atinaron a sonreír de manera nerviosa, elevar sus hombros y rezar a Thor todo poderoso de que ella no les arranque la cabeza.

A sus espaldas todo un restaurante, el más famoso de Berk, reducido a escombros humeantes y con flamas. Los bomberos hacían lo imposible para poder apagar el incendio, al igual que recogían los cuerpos calcinados de los comensales, esperaba que no fueran inocentes involucrados.

\- Nuestro informante nos avisó de que los generales se encontraban aquí.

\- Así que nos apresuramos a llegar.

\- Fue loco.

\- Emocionante.

\- Electrizante.

\- Gasificante.

\- ¡Explosivo! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras reían como locos por tal trabajo realizado, pero un golpe a sus bocas los detuvo en seco.

Era de saberse que los gemelos Zippleback eran adeptos a las explosiones, eran su mayor arte, así es como le decían. No hace apenas unos segundos había llegado junto con la policía para poder recoger a sus presas, vaya sorpresa se dieron cuando al llegar el restaurante exploto, esparciendo escombro, tierra y fuego por todos lados. La vista de las personas salir corriendo prendidas en llamas, gritando por auxilio, algunos rodando al suelo intentado apagar las llamas, las partes de cuerpos, sangre, viseras y personas retorciéndose mientras luchaban por vivir o recoger sus miembros faltantes.

Esa era una imagen que jamás olvidaría, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero aun así era algo impactante de presenciar, aún no sabía que era lo que esos dos veían en ese tipo de cosas; realmente estaban chiflados, mal de la cabeza ¿Cómo es que eran sus parientes? Los Thorton, en comparación con estos dos, eran unos ángeles. De hecho, estaban a su lado, a pocos centímetros a su derecha, viendo tal devastadora imagen, lo peor de todo, era que estaban serios.

\- Adivinare. – Dijo Ruffnut, la gemela. – Entraron, sacaron a los cocineros, meseros, recepcionistas y a todo civil del lugar.

\- Ajam. – Dijo uno de los gemelos.

\- Luego pusieron bombas de gas especial por todo el suelo, dejando que este inundara el lugar.

\- Sip. – Dijo el otro.

\- Luego se sentaron cerca de los lideres para llamar su atención. – Menciono Tuffnut.

\- Exacto. – Dijo el otro.

\- Quedaron dormidos con el gas, luego lanzaron otra granada de gas para completar la mezcla y salir con sus presas.

\- Así es Ruffnut, van muy bien.

\- Somos detectives, es nuestro trabajo. La pregunta que queda es ¿Cómo los sacaron frente a todos sus hombres?

\- ¿Gas paralizante?

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Bien hecho a ambos! ¡lo dedujeron todo! – Grito el otro gemelo lleno de entusiasmo.

\- El primer gas que utilizamos es un somnífero liviano, tomo una media hora en hacer efecto.

\- ¿Por qué no les afecto a ustedes? – La dragona se acercó a la plática, esos dos eran un misterio para ella. – No se ve que estén afectados.

\- Ho, no, no, no mi querida Nadder, si nos hizo efecto.

\- Nos costó un Hel sacarlos de ese lugar, en especial al gordo bonachón de por allá. – Dijo el otro mientras señalaba a un hombre alto, corpulento y de rostro casi infantil, el cual roncaba con ganas junto a sus compañeros. – Por lo visto era el único que no sabía nada sobre los movimientos de los otros.

\- Sí, creo que podemos hacer una excepción con él.

\- Por otro lado, sus compañeros realmente estaban metidos hasta la cabeza, la mujer es la jefa de una cadena de prostíbulos, bares, laboratorios y demás.

\- El otro hombre es el contador de todos ellos, además de que era suyo el restaurante que volamos.

\- Fue una buena caza.

\- Ustedes están locos, definitivamente.

\- ¡Así es! – Dijeron los gemelos mientras reían como locos ante tal aseveración. Observo a los gemelos Thorston, realmente se veían serios en esta ocasión.

\- Los veo preocupados ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Nadder, en esta ocasión no estamos para bromas, se metieron con nuestra familia, es algo que no podemos dejar pasar. – Dijo Ruffnut, la cual no dejaba de ver a los hombres capturados.

\- Si, tenemos este caso desde hace tiempo. Desaparecidos, robos, secuestros, muertos…varios más. Algunos botes con piernas, brazos, cabezas, etc.

\- Lo usual en este tipo de negocios, pero se metieron con nuestro informante. Lo descubrieron, torturaron, desmembraron y asesinaron.

\- Al pobre lo exhibieron frente a la casa de sus padres, desnudo, con la cabeza colgando del cuerpo de un gancho clavado a su cuello.

\- Con los brazos y piernas amarradas a una soga alrededor de su torso…sin mencionar la castración, esa parte estaba en su…

\- Creo que podemos emitir esa parte. Era su familiar ¿Verdad? – Ambos pares de gemelos asintieron, incluso los Zippelback estaban serios. – Lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, si ustedes se encargan, entonces todos en los Thorston estaremos más que agradecidos.

\- El primo Gruffnut tal vez no era el mejor de nosotros. Estafador, mentiroso, ladrón y muchas cosas más; pero no se merecía tal cosa, realmente se veía que estaba cambiando.

Escucharon un quejido, al girar observaron al hombre pequeño comenzar a recuperar la consciencia. Se horrorizo al ver su restaurante en llamas, sus empleados y guarda espaldas, quemados y el amarrado. Observo a todos lados desesperado de buscar una respuesta, solo observo a sus captores observarlo detenidamente.

Reconoció a los gemelos Thorston, a los otros tres no. Una de ellas, de cabello rubio con puntas azules se acercó, lo tomo del cabello para forzarlo a verlo. El odio que mostraba en sus ojos era de temer, con tan solo ver esos ojos dorados sentía que estaba por morir, lo cual, sin que este supiera, era cierto. Lo último que vio fue un puño acercarse a su rostro, el cual impacto en la cien, después el suelo y un pie a su rostro, luego la oscuridad.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

Todos estaba reunidos al centro de una habitación de uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad, este era el edificio cede de la empresa Hooligans. Desde este edificio se controlaba todo lo relacionado con política, negocios, comunicaciones y entretenimiento. Tal edificio le pertenecía a la familia más poderosa de la ciudad, los Haddock. Esta familia de origen noruego se estableció en Berk hace más de 1000 años, llegaron con los primeros Vikingos y se establecieron rápidamente como los jefes de Berk. Desde ese entonces esta familia ha sido la gobernante de Berk, la cual es un país reconocido.

El observaba desde esa ventana la ciudad, ellos veían su espalda, todos expectantes a lo que haría o diría a continuación, al menos hasta que el celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Con calma lo tomo, observo la pantalla de su Motorola Z3 la cual mostraba el nombre clave de uno de sus hombres, Skrill. No demoro mucho en contestar, al hacerlo se llevó el aparato a su oído para escuchar las noticias.

\- _Los tenemos, se reunirán en el restaurante de Viggo a las 2000 horas._

\- ¿Heridos?

\- _Ninguno, al menos no de gravedad y solo los que lo merecían._

_-_ ¿Muertos?

\- _Hookfang asesino al grupo que le hizo aquello a sus hijos. Rumblehorn se encargó de algunos en el bar Berserk, ya pagamos por los daños. El club de tiro no sobrevivió, nos disculparemos con Mala más tarde, también pagamos los daños._

\- Lo principal es que todos están bien ¿Los demás?

-_ Terminaron la limpieza, ya no queda ninguno de sus hombres._

\- De acuerdo, gracias chicos, ahora nos encargaremos nosotros.

\- _Iremos al hospital, les aremos compañía a los chicos._

\- Gracias nuevamente.

La llamada termino, dio un giro de 180° para tomar de una de las sillas su saco. Al colocárselo observo a los que lo acompañaban, este asintió y tres personas salieron del cuarto. Sabían a qué restaurante dirigirse, él había ido a comer varias veces a ese lugar. Su hermano se acercó a su derecha para mostrarle una foto con el celular, todo estaba listo, era hora de que las águilas volaran.

**_ _**

**/'( _ )`\**

**/ . \/^\/ . \**

**/ _)_`-'_(_ \**

**/.-~ ).( ~-.\**

**/' /\\_/\ `\**

**=-=-=-=-"-V-"-=-=-=-=**

Se estaban desesperando, ya tenían más de media hora esperando y aún no se presentaban los demás. La paciencia era una virtud, pero no para él, no para Drago. Se levantó una vez más de su asiento para acercarse a la ventana del restaurante, su compañero solo observaba su comportamiento, luego observo su reloj, tomo su copa y dio un trago al vino tinto para bajar la copa.

\- Es raro en ellos tardar tanto ¿Un accidente?

\- No, ya os hubieran notificado. Te lo digo Grimmel, aquí hay algo más, algo que no estamos viendo ¿Has tenido contacto con alguno de tus hombres?

\- Ninguno, no desde hace media hora, pero realmente no le doy mucha importancia. Siempre que se están divirtiendo o trabajando no contestan mis llamadas hasta que terminan el trabajo. Es cierto que en ocasiones eso me molesta, pero terminan el trabajo de manera esplendida, no tengo nada que refutarles por eso.

\- Cierto, el problema es que los míos no hacen eso, si llamo ellos responden inmediatamente. Desde hace horas que intento comunicarme con ellos, pero no contestan, eso es inusual con ellos. – Gruño de frustración al momento de girarse, realmente estaba molesto. – Te aseguro que no saldrán bien después de esto.

\- Querido Drago, decídete ¿O te preocupas? ¿O los matas? ¿Cuál será?

\- Las dos.

\- Que practico.

Al sentarse nuevamente escucharon la puerta abrirse, al ver quien había llegado se levantaron para recibir a los invitados.

\- ¿Qué los hizo tardar tanto?

\- ¡Drago! ¡Qué gusto! Bueno, realmente no. Amigo mío, tenemos mucho de qué hablar nosotros con ustedes.

Dagur se sentó en una de las sillas, a su lado su esposa Mala, quien tampoco tenía una mirada alegre. Viggo, junto con su hermano, también tomaron asiento frente a Dagur y su esposa, ambos pidieron una cerveza. Dagur mando pedir Hidromiel, su esposa le secundo.

\- Ya que están todos presentes, tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar sobre los siguientes movimientos, queremos proponerles algunas cosas.

\- Y ¿Cuáles movimientos son estos? Grimmel. – Pregunto Viggo después de tomar un poco de su cerveza.

\- Una expansión.

\- ¿Expansión? ¿De qué tipo? – Pregunto Ryker, quien se cruzó de brazos.

\- Como sabrán, hace años nosotros dominábamos las calles, los comercios ¡Todo Berk nos pertenecía! Pero llegaron los Haddock, entonces perdimos el poder de la ciudad, en especial por aquel "Amo de dragones" ¡Él nos quitó todo! – Drago parecía completamente entusiasmado con lo que decía, el odio era evidente en su rostro.

\- Nosotros proponemos algo simple. – Dijo Grimmel tomando otro poco de la copa de su vino.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que proponen? – Pregunto Mala jugando con su copa de hidromiel. – Espero, no una locura.

\- Bueno, no es locura una vez que lo piensas y analizas.

\- Pero es una locura.

\- Podría decirse. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa calmada, realmente se veía cómodo con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Cuál es esa locura? Ustedes saben muy bien que me encantan los planes locos y todo eso, así que, vamos ¡Suéltenlo! – Dagur de la emoción elevo sus brazos con su tipa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Es simple. – Retomo la conversación Drago, quien tomo la copa de Grimmel con su mano izquierda para elevarla. – Matar a los Haddock, al amo y recuperar la ciudad.

Se tomó de un golpe el vino, para luego romper entre su mano prostética. Espero unos momentos las reacciones de todos, pero solo había silencio. Silencio que invadió el lugar de una manera peligrosa, calmada, imparcial y tensa. Los dos hombres se miraron, luego miraron a los invitados, sus miradas no eran de sorpresa, pero tampoco de exaltación, alegría, gozo u otra emoción que apoyara su plan.

\- No los veo entusiasmados por esto ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Bueno, Drago, Gimmel. Es un plan demasiado loco, tanto que me encantaría entrar.

\- ¿Pero? Dagur, suéltalo.

\- Sí, claro, el pero. Pero ¿Cómo lograrían tal hazaña? Estamos deseosos de escuchar eso. Estoy seguro de que él "Amo" no es alguien de tomar de manera tan simple, después de todo ¡Fue quien nos quitó nuestros territorios y poderes! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio se pondría contra él! ¡¿Se volvieron locos?! ¡¿Dementes?!

\- Amor, calma. – Mala lo tomo del brazo, acariciándolo de manera calmada para relajar sus ánimos.

\- Si, lo siento querida, es que ¡Este par me gana en demencia!

\- Es cierto, el amo de dragones es alguien de quien cuidarse, respetar e incluso temer. Pero ya debe de estar anciano, débil, sin fuerza alguna. – Grimmel se levantó esta vez, al mismo tiempo Drago se sentaba. – Han pasado cerca de treinta años, para estos momentos su fuerza debe ser más que una sombra de lo que fue cuando nos atacó. A mi punto de vista, este es el momento correcto para recuperar todo nuevamente.

\- ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Exactamente? – Viggo tomo otro poco de su cerveza, luego observo a Grimmel. - ¿Respeto? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Temor? ¿El terrible sentimiento de cuidar nuestros cuellos nuevamente? ¿Perder familia? No gracias, nosotros dos no queremos eso, ya perdimos y ganamos mucho después de aquellos sucesos.

\- Estoy con mi hermano, los últimos años han sido más que maravillosos con nosotros. Nuestro negocio de viviendas y construcción ha estado dando fruto, la mitad de las edificaciones son nuestras.

\- En mi caso, mis campos y clubes de tiro son de los más famosos. Vienen celebridades, policías, soldados, jóvenes y más, a aprender, entrenar o prepararse para películas, combates y demás. – Mala solo se miraba las uñas, sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de interés.

\- En mi caso, aunque algo simple, la cerveza, bebidas y demás, han sido muy fructíferas. La cervecería Berserk es una de las marcas más reconocidas a nivel mundial. Ya no tengo necesidad de contrabandear con ella, ahora la produzco, vendo, importo y exporto.

Ambos estaban impactos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban ¡¿Cómo era posible tal cosa?! El primero en salir de su sorpresa fue Drago.

\- No puedo creer lo que escucho ¿En serio se rinden? ¡¿Prefieren sus vidas insignificantes a las llenas de acción y adrenalina?! ¡¿A esos momentos donde se sentían vivos?! Viggo, té eras el mejor asesino y contrabandista de personas!

\- Lo siento Drago, pero estoy mejor así.

\- Increíble ¡Ryker! Tu siempre lograbas conseguir la mejor mercancía, has cambiar a tu hermano.

\- Lo siento, estoy con él. Drago, realmente estamos muy bien de esta manera, incluso estoy por casarme. – Dijo mostrando un anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda. – No quiero perder esta felicidad, no puedo apoyarte en esto.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Dagur? ¿Mala?

Los dos solo negaron, luego se tomaron sus bebidas, Mala se llevó su mano a su vientre, seguido de la mano de su marido. Drago se sentó, dejando caer sus brazos a su alrededor, señal de su derrota.

\- ¿Pero que les paso a todos ustedes?

\- ¡Lo que paso fui yo!

Todos giraron para ver como entraba por la puerta la persona deseada a matar, aquel que creo un infierno en la tierra hace años. Su sola presencia imponía respeto, respeto que era devuelto con el levantamiento de Dagur, Mala, Viggo y Ryker de sus sillas y de una pequeña reverencia.

Vestido de un traje de la más fina tela negra camisa roja, corbata negra, gabardina larga de lana, zapatos bien lustrados y guantes de cuero negro; el hombre realmente personificaba a alguien de poder, un poder que nadie en el lugar, y de quienes lo acompañaban, dudaba.

Al tomar asiento los demás comenzaron a retirarse. La única intención para asistir tan sorpresiva reunión, era la de decirles a Drago y Grimmel que no estaban con ellos, después de todo, fue esa persona sentada frente a estos quien les cambio la vida y les mostro una mejor opción de vida.

Justamente antes de lograr retirarse, esa persona elevo su mano derecho, con ese simple gesto todos se detuvieron al instante, esperando las palabras que le seguirían a tal acto de simpleza y poder.

\- Como sabrán, esta noche ha sido ¿Cómo decirlo? Un tanto movida. Estoy seguro de que todos fueron notificados sobre los daños colaterales de tales acciones, sino es así, les pido disculpas por tales cosas. En sus cuentas bancarias fueron depositados los gastos de reparaciones, más aparte un incentivo extra, realmente espero que esto vuelva a pasar.

\- No te preocupes, fuimos notificados de las razones, solo vinimos a negar las acciones de estos dos y volver a reafirmar nuestra leal…

\- No Mala, no me deben lealtad, después todo, todos somos hermanos en esto. La familia siempre se cuida y apoya entre sí.

\- Claro que sí. Nos retiramos hermano, te veremos en el hospital.

\- Gracias chicos, por todo.

Apenas los vio salir observo a los otros dos, los vio nerviosos y un tanto temerosos. Justo lo que quería.

La tensión era pesada, ninguno de los quería decir las primeras palabras, solo lo observaban. Estaba quieto, viéndolos, observando con esos ojos de color verde cada uno de sus movimientos y detalles de sus acciones. Tenían que admitir algo, si este era la misma persona que hace años les quito poder, respetos, dinero, negocios y otras cosas más, entonces realmente era alguien de respetar.

Estaban seguros de que tendría alrededor de 40 años, pero la barba castaña, al igual que su cabello, cuidada y arreglada era algo de engañar, incluso podría tener 30 y nadie se daría cuenta. Su rostro estaba bien marcado con la madures de un hombre de experiencia, mirada seria, retadora y fuerte, como la de alguien que ha estado en incontables peleas. Su físico, aunque aparentaba ser algo escuálido, se notaba que estaba bien entrenado; Drago incluso apostaba que estaba lleno de tatuajes.

Lo observaron ver su reloj en la muñeca derecha, luego observaron cómo varios hombres entraban con cuatro objetos grandes, los cuales eran cargados entre dos personas. Los hombres terminaron de acomodar los paquetes, los cuales estaban cubiertos por una tela negra, de los mismos vieron que estos goteaban algo, creando un pequeño charco debajo de los mismo. Al salir los hombres, uno dejo entrar a una persona más, era la mujer que estaba con los otros dos líderes de Drago; tomo asiento al lado del recién llegado, observo al hombre y luego bajo su mirada.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, te llamas Griselda ¿Cierto? – Ella asintió. – Bien, estoy seguro de que te estas muriendo de hambre, al igual que todos los aquí presentes, permíteme un momento.

Elevo su mano, dio una señal y las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, en pocos segundos aparecieron meceros con carros repletos de varios manjares, al igual que los mismos dejaban una cubeta con una botella de vino. Los meceros sirvieron primero a Drago y Grimmel, al final fueron Griselda y el llegado. Eran cortes de carne fino, se veían de lo más apetitosos y jugosos, una verdadera obra culinaria. El llegado como con su mano izquierda la copa y la elevo, señal de que quería dar un brindis. Los otros dos le copiaron, tomaron sus copas llenas de vino y luego las elevaron.

"Brindo por un nuevo comienzo en la historia de Berk. – Tomaron un pequeño trago y bajaron las copas, ahora se centrarían en degustar los alimentos. – Vamos, comiencen sin reservas, me tome la libertad de pedir los alimentos para nuestra reunión. Por favor, disfruten.

\- Así que, tu eres el famoso Hiccup, el "Amo de dragones", "Maestro de dragones", "El gran jefe" y otros apodos más.

"Dinos ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos? ¿Jefe Hiccup? O ¿Hic-cup? – Pregunto Grimmel, quien estaba encantado con la carne que estaba degustando. – Esta carne es deliciosa.

\- ¿Verdad? La mande pedir de ciertos animales exóticos, claro está no en peligro de extinción. Es una carne única, pocos se atreven a comerla.

\- Tan deliciosa que es ¿Por qué será?

\- Tal vez porque es un tanto adictiva.

\- ¿Adictiva?

\- Así es, dicen que los que la prueban por primera vez no pueden dejar de comerla.

\- Pues no veo problema alguno, esta deliciosa. – Dijo después de devorar el plato, los meseros llegaron para dar el siguiente plato, un pastel de carne.

\- Dejemos de platicar de comida, quieren. – Drago tomo la copa de vino y luego miro a Hiccup, el cual no había probado bocado alguno, lo mismo con Griselda. – No veo que coman.

\- Cierto, perdón, me quede tan inmerso en la plática que se me olvido probar bocado.

Tomo cuchillo y tenedor, comenzó a cortar la jugosa carne de manera tranquila, pausado, disfrutando del momento y de la vista de los jugos de la misma al salir por el corte. Se llevó el corte a su paladar, tomando su tiempo para degustarlo y saborearlo. Era la mezcla perfecta de especias, tiempo y trabajo, debía felicitar al chef por tal proeza. Observo a Griselda, quien con temblores en manos comenzó a probar el manjar, apenas dio el primer bocado comenzó a comer de manera desenfrenada.

\- Bueno, ya que están comiendo, quiero saber algo muchacho.

\- Claro Drago, pregunta. – El hombre probo un bocado más del pastel de carne, casi se desmaya del sabor.

\- ¿Qué darías por tu familia?

\- ¿Por mi familia? Interesante pregunta, Drago. Es simple, todo.

\- ¿Todo?

\- Así es, todo. Por mis hijos, mi esposa, mi madre y mis hermanos, todo. No me importaría convertirme en un monstruo nuevamente, en matar, torturar, asesinar, llenarme de mierda y sangra. Mataría a todo el mundo, si pudiera, por ellos. Son lo mejor que me ha pasado después de las guerras, daría lo que fuera por ellos, incluso mi vida.

\- Vaya, que apasionado, muchacho.

\- ¿Las guerras?

\- Así es, las guerras.

En ese momento llegaron a sus oídos los sonidos de disparos, gritos, explosiones y muertes. Sus ojos se inundaron de las imágenes de amigos, compañeros, enemigos, victimas y aliados caer muertos. Las manos, campos, terrenos, ríos y mares tildados de rojo. Se vio a el mismo bañado en sangre, todo su joven cuerpo cubierto de ella y el poderoso gritos escapar de su garganta.

Tomo el contenido de su copa de un solo golpe, luego un mesero le lleno la copa nuevamente. Se veía distraído, preocupado, en otra dimensión, pero su mirada era una, la de un hombre recordando los horrores de la guerra.

"Perdón, me distraje, recuerdos y fantasmas de antaño que aún me persiguen. – Dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos vieron como Griselda temblaba con tan solo escucharlo, más cuando este posó su mano sobre su cabeza.

"Saben, yo participe en tres guerras. La Tercera, la bautizada Nórdica, la cual fue entre Inglaterra y Noruega, y por último, la llamada Draconiana. En la Tercera, mi hermano y yo, perdimos nuestra pierna izquierda. En la Draconiana regresamos a casa y decidimos tener paz. Nos equivocamos.

"Al llegar descubrimos a Berk como un lugar de mata o muere, las mafias habían tomado el control total de la ciudad. Realmente no parecía el hogar cálido y placentero que recordaba.

\- Creo que sé a dónde se dirige esta platica.

\- ¿A sí? Por favor Drago, dime.

\- Cuando nos quitaste todo el poder a todas las familias, Berserk, Lavalout, Hunters, Outcast, Wings, Defenders. Aún tengo el regalo que me dejaron tus "Dragons". – Digo señalando su mano izquierda. – Un recordatorio de jamás bajar la guardia.

\- Bueno, no los elimine, no a todos claro está; solo les quite poder. Junto con mis hermanos fundamos una nueva guardia ciudadana, con esta guardia quitamos corruptos, criminales, traficantes y demás de las calles. Es cierto que fuimos muy… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar cruel?... ¿Bruscos? ¿Radicales? ¿Agresivos? Sí, agresivos es la palabra que busco.

"Teníamos que hacerlo de esa manera, no podíamos permitirnos dejar que ustedes quedaran con esperanzas de volver a hacer de las suyas. Gracias a esas acciones Berk se volvió un lugar tranquilo, pacifico, como era antes. Claro está, no es perfecto, aún existe el crimen en las calles, pero la policía está trabajando en ello. El problema es otro, uno diferente, uno que me hizo tomar acción esta noche. Uno que ustedes provocaron.

Ese comentario los hizo detenerse, bajar los utensilios y verlo fijamente, su mirada era una peligrosa. Este se levantó, camino a los objetos cubiertos por las telas, tuvo cuidado de no pisar el charco del líquido que se había formado debajo de los mismo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- Es fácil Grimmel. Hace un par de días estaba platicando con mis hijos por teléfono, estaba trabajando en este aparato. – Saco su celular. – Una antigüedad dirán, pero me encanta tomar tecnología antigua y renovarla, mejorarla. Bueno, mientras trabajaba y platicaba con mis hijos escuche algo raro, un vehículo en el fondo, luego a mi hija gritar, chillar por auxilio y a mi hijo tratar de ayudarla.

"Ningún padre quiere escuchar tales cosas, se los aseguro, mi esposa y yo estábamos devastados ¡Nuestros bebes fueron secuestrados! – La ira era visible en su rostro, quedo demostrado al golpear con su puño el objeto, escucharon algo crujir debajo de esa tela. – Gastamos todo por encontrarlos, llamamos a los Dragons, policía, detectives ¡Todo por encontrarlos!

"El problema se intensifico al saber que llevaban más de 72 horas de desaparecidos, no había esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, fue, es y será el peor momento de mi vida.

\- ¿Los encontraron? Hiccup.

\- O sí, gracias a los dioses sí. Esta mañana mi hermano se comunicó conmigo para decirnos que los habían localizado vivos, realmente mi alma se había aliviado. Solo que no estaban del todo bien, los llevaron al Gothis Hospital, realmente estaban graves.

"Al momento de cruzar esa puerta, verlos en la cama, luchar por sus vidas, tan maltratados y devastados. Yo… yo… - Una lagrima traicionera salió de sus ojos, realmente peleaba por lograr controlarse, incluso mordía su puño para poder mitigar el dolor, la impotencia y el odio de recordar a sus pequeños en el hospital. – Perdón, es que es duro…muy duro.

"Mi hijo, mi pobre hijo. Perdió la pierna izquierda, el ojo izquierdo, tres costillas salían de su costado derecho, sus músculos de brazos y muslos al descubierto, se divirtieron desollándolo vivo y en su espalda un águila marcada profundamente en sus músculos con cuchillo.

"Mi hija, mi pequeña princesa, le fue peor. Le habían cortado las cuerdas bucales, le quitaron dientes de su boca, incluso se atrevieron a cortarle la lengua. Lo peor llego luego, fue violada ¡Mi niña de 17 años fue violada frente a su hermano! Mi esposa suplicaba a los doctores, enfermeras y a todo el personal médico que los ayudara.

"Hace unas horas nos dijeron que estaban fuera de peligro, eso me calmo el alma, pero jure que haría pagar a los que hicieron aquello.

De la cocina aparecieron los dragones, todos ellos, Nightmare aún estaba cubierto de sangre, Rumblehorn mostraba unas manos llenas de sangre, Skrill revisaba sus guantes, Meat cargaba su mazo, Wind afilaba su lanza, Nadder jugaba con un par de cuchillos y los gemelos estaban riendo como locos mientras creaban una granada. Pero de todos ellos un par era de preocuparse y de llamar la atención, más cuando Griselda comenzó a intentar gritar por ayuda mientras se llevaba su mano a su garganta. En cada grito y sollozo escupía sangre combinada con saliva, cayó al suelo en un intento de alejarse, luego, como si fuera un animal herido y temeroso, se alejó a un rincón para cubrirse con sus brazos.

Al ver tal comportamiento de ella, los dos líderes se apresuraron a tomar sus armas, pero los cuchillos de Nadder se clavaron en sus manos. Ambos observaron como la punta atravesaba la carne y el hueso, la sangre corría por su herida al igual que manchaba los alimentos. Ambos reprimieron un grito de dolor al momento de quitarse el arma, la cual estaba dentada de un borde. El odio en sus miradas era dirigido no solo a la chica, quien ya tenía otro par de cuchillos en mano, también era para Hiccup, quien ahora tenía al otro hombre al otro lado del objeto.

"Ustedes me preguntaron qué haría por mi familia, que sacrificaría por ellos. Yo les conteste, lo que sea, incluso convertirme en un monstruo.

Entre ambos develaron los objetos, de a uno por uno, fue en ese momento que el verdadero terror los domino. Corrieron desesperados al baño, pero un par de enormes hombres se los impidieron, por lo que, sin más, vaciaron todo el contenido de sus estómagos al suelo. Los salpicones del vomito ensuciaron sus zapatos, sus espaldas se arqueaban a cada arcada y liberación de la comida. Los presentes se apartaron, excepto por los dos grandes guardias, la mueca de asco era real, puesto que no se moverían de su lugar hasta que todo acabara. Uno de ellos saco un pañuelo y se lo paso a su acompañante, el cual lo utilizo para cubrirse la nariz. Los gemelos casi acompañan a los dos hombres, después de todo ¿Quién no le daría ganas de vomitar después de ver que alguien vomita frente a suyo?

\- Pobres de los empleados, se llevarán una desagradable sorpresa.

\- No te preocupes, nosotros limpiaremos todo este desastre ya que terminemos. – Miro a los presentes, luego les dio una señal. De la cocina apareció una mujer alta, de cabello azul y puntas rojas, le dejo una bandeja cubierta por una tela, luego todos se fueron retirando.

Los vio terminar de vomitar, los vio levantarse, se veía preocupados, asustados atemorizados. Pasaron su vista de él a los objetos revelados, luego llevaron sus manos a sus armas. Antes de que lograran algo Hiccup ya había vaciado una bala en piernas y hombros, ambos cayeron debido a las heridas en sus piernas.

Lo observaron acercarse, luego tomarlos de cada hombro y elevarlos sin problema alguno para dejarlos caer sobre sus rodillas, haciéndolos observar a esos objetos. Escucharon como estas tronaron por la fuerza de la caída, luego como acercaba la bandeja. Se horrorizaron al ver como estaba repleta de cuchillos, martillos y pinzas.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacernos? – Pregunto un aterrorizado Grimmel, Drago estaba de la misma manera, más cuando no podía mover sus prostético por la bala incrustada en él.

\- Dato curioso de los Haddock, somos vikingos, de herencia vikinga y tradiciones vikingas. – Tomo un cuchillo corto y ancho, se colocó a sus espaldas. – Eso frente a ustedes, es el resultado de horas de trabajo, dedicación y un gran esfuerzo.

\- ¿Eso es un trabajo? ¡Maldito! ¡Eran mis amigos! – El golpe con la rodilla en la boca de Drago lo callo de golpe.

\- ¿Amigos? ¡Esas personas! ¡Esos monstruos! ¡¿Tus amigos?! ¡Ellos lastimaron a mis bebes! ¡MIS BEBES! – Lo tomo del cabello y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro con su puño.

Se podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos, el sonido viscoso de la sangre al ser golpeada, al igual que las quejas y gemidos de Drago tras cada golpe. Al terminar observo su puño, tomo una servilleta cercana y se limpió la sangre. Aún tenía el cuchillo en manos, se volvió a colocar a sus espaldas y comenzó a cortar la tela. El tan solo sentir el frio metal sobre su piel los hacía temblar, pronto se vieron despojados de sus ropas.

"Observen a sus "amigos" atentamente, observen cada parte de su cuerpo, cada corte en la carne, cada pieza faltante y díganme algo, con honestidad.

Los jalo del cabello para hacerlos ver a los cuatro hombres, o lo que eran hombres, puesto que ahora solo eran un puñado de cuerpos devastados y profanados con partes faltantes en piernas, costados, glúteos, bíceps y abdomen.

"¿Sabía rica la carne? La mía era res.

Fue cuando se dieron cuenta, recordaron sus palabras sobre la carne exótica, sobre el sabor, sobre la criatura que no estaba en extinción, sobre como este no probo bocado alguno. Recordaron como se deleitaba el verlos comer, recordaron como estaba tan tranquilo frente a ellos. Entonces, por segunda vez, querían vomitar, gritar, llorar, maldecir ¡Matarlo por obligarlos a tal barbaridad! ¡Se habían comido a sus amigos!

Los gritos se intensificaron al momento de que la carne de sus espaldas fueran profanadas con el cuchillo, en ellas dibujaba perfectamente la silueta de un águila con las alas extendidas. La cabeza estaba dibujada sobre la base de sus cuellos, las estaban mirando hacia dentro, como si estuvieran recogidas con las puntas hasta la base de la pelvis, listas para ser desplegadas.

Los dejo un momento para su trabajo, ellos cayeron al suelo, sobre su propia sangre. El escucharlos llorar no lo hizo sentir piedad por ellos ¿Por qué debería ser piadoso y compasivo con ellos cuando no lo fueron con sus hijos? No se lo merecían, en definitiva, no se lo merecían.

Del carrito tomo un par de sogas, las lanzo sobre las vigas del techo, luego ato las muñecas de los hombres y las elevo para que quedaran extendidas y así ambos colgaran de sus brazos, pero con sus rodillas tocaran el suelo. Luego tomo un martillo pequeño y se llevó pinzas a la bolsa de su pantalón.

"Regresando al dato de los vikingos, en la antigüedad existía un castigo muy severo, uno que incluso no se llegaba a realizar a menos de que daño causado a un tercero fuera muy serio. Se tenía conocimiento de este castigo, escritos que describían de que se trataba, como se hacía, en qué momentos se hacía, el por qué se realizaba. Mis antepasados realmente nunca lo llegaron a realizar, pero se pasaba el conocimiento de cómo realizarlo. – Observo a los cuatro hombres a quienes se les hizo tal castigo, su mirada vacía demostraba su sentimiento al realizar tal acto.

"Siéntanse orgullosos, ustedes seis, y la señorita presente, son los primeros en ser testigos y víctimas de este castigo en más de miles de años. Vamos a hacer sentir orgullosos a mis antepasados.

El temor se vio reflejado en sus ojos, al igual que en sus gritos. Ella fue testigo de todo, del como con en el mazo golpeaba sus espaldas cerca de la columna vertebral; tal era la fuerza empleada, que se lograba escuchar el crujir y tronar del hueso. Observo cómo metía su mano bajo la piel y la carne, como con ayuda del cuchillo en la otra mano, cortaba el carnoso material siguiendo el patrón de las alas previamente dibujado, para levantarlo y estirarlo. Con ayuda de hilos, los cuales estaban cocidos en las esquinas de la piel, las mantuvo estiradas hasta formar las alas extendidas. Observo como con pinzas rompía las ya dañadas costillas, las tomaba con sus manos, el como con fuerza y furia separaba de dos en dos hasta que estas tocaran la piel extendida.

Observo como metía las manos por los orificios hechos al levantar las costillas, de por si escuchar como gritaban ante el dolor de tal castigo, si es que se le podía llamar castigo, tortura o lo que fuera a tal barbárico e inhumano procedimiento. El tan solo escucharlos gritar, gemir, pedir clemencia entre llantos, lágrimas y dolor era para tener pesadillas toda su vida, pero lo que vino después fue la corana, el clímax del momento. Lo vio sacar de un tirón los pulmones, así es, saco con fuerza, odio, dolor y demás los pulmones de ambos hombres a través de los orificios hechos con las costillas. Ya no gritaban, lloraban, pedían clemencia o perdón, no, ya no. Ahora los veía batallar por tomar aire, los veía como la observaban directamente, con ojos de súplica; si, así es, con esos ojos llenos de temor, terror, horror y pavor, le pedían que hicieran algo por ellos. El problema es que ella no podía hacer nada por ellos, no podía, aunque quisiera, puesto que la esposa del hombre que se acercó a Hiccup se encargó de ello.

Esa mujer, de cabello blanco, piel nívea y ojos azules como el cielo le corto las cuerdas bucales, le quito su matriz y también la marco de por vida. Le incrusto un pequeño aparato en su cuello, el cual liberaba una descarga eléctrica a su cerebro cada vez que un botón en un pequeño aparato era presionado. Ahora era de su propiedad, su esclava personal, no dejaría que hiciera más daño a otras personas.

Los observo pelear contra la falta de oxígeno a su cuerpo, el ver como se ahogaban a cada segundo, el ver como los pulmones colgantes se inflaban y desinflaban a cada bocanada de aire. Fue la hora más tortuosa para ellos, solo querían morir de una vez, lo esperaban con ansias, esa era su salvación, la muerte. Lo cual paso después de una hora y media, lo último que vieron fuer a Hiccup frente a ellos, detrás de sus amigos, con Griselda a su lado. Luego vieron la oscuridad, un punto rojo y el escenario más terrorífico de sus vidas, ni muertos se salvarían de la tortura que les llegaba.

•••

Los observo dejar de respirar, tomo su celular con sus manos llenas de sangre, marco un número y espero hasta que le contestaran.

\- Preparen todo, está hecho, manden un equipo de limpieza, pongan las águilas a las afueras de la ciudad, en las entradas de contrabando. – Colgó la llamada, luego la miro a ella y ella lo miro de regreso, estaba más que aterrada ¿Quién no después de ver tal tortura? - ¿Qué aras ahora?

La vio intentar decir algo, pero solo la vio llorar por el dolor de su garganta y sangrar de su boca.

\- Cierto, Light te quito las cuerdas, para que sepas, no quería eso para ti. Pero pudo ser peor, mucho…peor. – Dijo para ver los hombres. – Mi esposa me exigió que te hiciera lo mismo que a nuestra hija, yo decidí no ser tan cruel contigo, toma.

Le entrego el control del aparato de su nuca, luego lo observo nuevamente. Intento decir algo, pero no podía.

\- No te esfuerces, solo te lastimaras. En realidad, te mentimos, no tienes nada en tu nuca. – Eso la tomó por sorpresa ¿Entonces que le hicieron en su nuca? – Solo fue una finta para tenerte controlada, ese aparato es el control de un auto, por todas las molestias.

No lo entendía ¿Por qué le daba esto?

\- De hecho, escuche que eras buena contadora, necesito una secretaria y asistente a tiempo completo. Mi hermano si está volviendo loco con tanto trabajo, necesita ayuda ¿Podrás hacerlo? - Estaba loco, ese hombre en definitiva estaba loco de remate.

Hasta hace unos momentos lo vio torturar, matar, controlar y ordenar la ejecución de líderes, empleados e informantes de todo el crimen organizado de la ciudad ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando por su cabeza?

\- Sé que es repentino, pero estoy seguro de qué de todo este caos, de todo este infierno de una sola noche, tu eres la menos perjudicada. Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, de la misma manera que Dagur, Mala, Viggo, Ryker, Alvin y otros más, te la estoy ofreciendo a ti.

Lo vio unos segundos, luego lo pensó varias veces, lo volvió a ver nuevamente y reparo en algo en su mano izquierda. Un tatuaje se mostraba debajo de su manga, Hiccup lo noto de nuevo.

\- Esto es solo un recuerdo doloroso de la Tercera Guerra, algo que los dragones y yo compartimos. En ese tiempo era un Ingeniero en Biotecnología esperanzado en mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas ¿Quién diría que sería el causante de tanto sufrimiento a amigos y familiares durante la guerra?

¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era él y los dragones? Solo lo vio sonreír y comenzar a retirarse.

\- ¿Vienes? ¿Te quedas? ¿Continuas? ¿Cuál escoges? – Ella miro como legaron varios hombres, todos ataviados de batas y overoles blancos, entraron al restaurante para comenzar a trabajar en todo.

Ella decidió seguirlo, le abrió la puerta de su auto, este al ser encendido se elevó medio metro en el aire y tomaron camino al centro de la ciudad. Las ruedas bajaron para tocar el asfalto, al igual que ella bajaba del auto, la puerta bajo cerrándose. La ventana se bajó para ver su rostro una última vez esa noche.

\- Mañana a las cinco de la mañana en mi casa, la dirección, ropa, medicamentos y todo lo que ocupes está en la habitación del hotel. Hasta que aprendas a comunicarte con lenguaje de señas nos comunicaremos mediante mensajes y notas de papel ¿De acuerdo? – Ella asintió una última vez. – Buenas noches Griselda, descansa y recupérate.

Lo vio encender el auto y retirarse, ahora ella estaba frente a un hotel de cinco estrellas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que le tocaba la habitación más lujosa. Al entrar la esperaban médicos, terapeutas y varios hombres esperándola. Uno se acercó y le dio un papel, se le había olvidado que le habían quitado el útero, la droga que le pusieron paso el efecto y ahora el dolor en vientre era insoportable. Los medico corrieron rápidamente a tratarla, dependiendo de cómo amaneciera su estado de salud se presentaría a trabajar. Ahora, en ese momento, solo quería olvidar la noche de infierno que vivió.

•••

_\- Después de la noche vivida, donde se reporta a más de 500 personas fallecidas o desaparecidas, incluyendo líderes, del crimen organizado, la paz ha regresado a Berk._

_\- Ninguna autoridad se ha hecho responsable sobre los actos vividos anoche. Fuerzas de policía han dicho que esto fue obra de aquel hombre que se encargó de limpiar hace varios años atrás, por lo que, no presentaran cargos, ni abrirán una carpeta de investigación._

_\- El jefe de policía Alvin dio el siguiente mensaje:_

_"Hemos vivido un tremendo mes lleno de delincuencia. Tenemos reportes que van desde robo a mano armada, hasta asesinatos con el fin de dejar mensajes claros a autoridades, la inseguridad vivida en ese mes era más de lo que la policía podía manejar. Esta noche pasada todos nuestros agentes reportaron avistamientos de dragones, todos en lugares estratégicos donde los líderes de estos grupos criminales se encontraban_

_"Nuevamente, después de esta noche infernal vivida, se recuperó la paz y se espera que se mantenga así por varios años más._

_\- Tras estas palabras la policía dio por cerrado el caso, el presidente Hiccup Horrendous Haddock dio las siguientes palabras:_

_"No sabemos quién es esta persona, no sabemos qué relación tiene con los dragones o quiénes son los dragones, lo que sí sabemos es que sus actos fueron centrados y dirigidos directamente a un grupo del crimen organizado que estaba aterrorizando nuestra ciudad y a nuestros hermanos, amigos, familiares y vecinos._

_"No puedo más que estar agradecido, no por sus actos, puesto que sus actos, a pesar de bien intencionados, fueron un ultraje y un golpe directo a varios derechos humanos; en pocas palabras, crímenes en contra de la humanidad. Tenemos reportes desde secuestro, tortura, asesinatos y más, por estos actos no puedo agradecerles, pero puedo agradecerles por salvar la vida de mis hijos, lo cuales, como sabrán, fueron privados de libertad, torturados y más cosas. Hoy están recuperándose, están vivos y están con sus padres, más agradecido no puedo estar._

La televisión se apagó, el cristal de la pantalla reflejaba la imagen de dos chicos ser cuidados y mimados por sus padres. Padres que hacían hasta lo imposible de tenerlos lo más cómodos posibles, padres que los atendían en cada capricho posible que se les ocurriera a ellos.

Astrid, la esposa, la madre de esos chicos, observaba a su esposo firmar papeles al mismo tiempo que les hablaba a sus pequeños con una sonrisa pintada en su barba. Recordaba cuando llego a la casa, como lo vio bajar del auto, caminar hasta la puerta de la casa, como al llegar ante ella le sonrió y bajo la mirada. Se veía cansado, triste, preocupado y alterado; sabía que significaba eso, lo sabía puesto que hace más de veinte años pasó eso mismo. Lo conoció en un bar junto a su hermano, también estaban todos los demás, todos con sus atuendos militares, todos decaídos, tristes y mal trechos.

Hiccup se había alistado al ejército en un programa especial y secreto hace tiempo, su hermano y amigos fueron enlistados también. Cuando se declaró la gran Tercera Guerra Mundial ellos fueron enviados, su programa era para eso, después de todo, eran súper soldados. Luego llego la guerra Nordica, Inglaterra quería expandirse y Noruega se negó, lo cual causo la guerra entre ambos países. La draconiana, el proyecto salió a la luz, más no sus creadores e involucrados, eso se fue borrado de todo sistema y archivos. Esta fue causada debido a que los afectados comenzaron a ser tratados como si fueran el peor enemigo de la humanidad.

Hiccup fue el primero en entablar una ruta política y verbal, al final terminaron defendiéndose, ganaron al ver que ellos les ganaban en todo, armamento, fuerza, habilidad, tácticas y tecnología. Hiccup creo un acuerdo, se encargaría de crear tecnología con la ayuda de la empresa Hooligans, lo que sea para acabar con las dispuas, esta duro año y medio. Esa noche en el bar estaban celebrando la victoria, pero la verdad no hacían nada más que tomar en silencio, no sabían que hacer. Todos tenían una mirada y semblante apagado, todos ellos estaban más que apagados, rotos, desesperados.

Al entrar al bar y ver ese ambiente deprimente pensó en retirarse, al menos hasta que él la vio, realmente fue todo un espectáculo el ver como intentaba tener su atención, sus amigos y compañeros vaya que se burlaron de él con ganas. Al principio no le dio importancia, ella era una chica de alta sociedad, el parecía lo peor de la ciudad y le faltaba una pierna, igual que a su hermano, perdida de la guerra. Vaya sorpresa fue enterarse, después de un año y medio de conocerse, de que era el hijo del jefe de la empresa Hooligans.

Para en ese tiempo estaba trabajando en el departamento de tecnologías, había creado prostéticos de alta tecnología para veteranos, desahuciados y más personas de las que ella podía contar. En las noches siempre lo escuchaba levantarse sudoroso, gritando, maldiciendo y más. Ya estaban casados, hacía lo posible para poder ir a terapias para TEPT, todos fueron. Todos estaban mejorando, hasta que la inseguridad en Berk se incrementó, Hiccup estaba harto de eso. Creo los Dragons, la fuerza especial asociada a la policía, ellos se encargarían de la seguridad de la ciudad en cuanto a crimen organizado, terrorismo y demás.

Bajo una operación encubierta se encargó de todos los líderes de la mafia en ese tiempo, muchos murieron, otros sobrevivieron pero se unieron a la causa de un mejor Berk. Un día para jamás olvidar, se había creado una mega mafia en la ciudad, los Dragons se convirtieron en la familia más poderosa de Berk; no comerciaron nada ilegal, solo se encargaban de proteger la ciudad y el país. Todos los negocios eran legales, todos se protegían entre sí, todos se ayudaban entre sí.

No tardó mucho en que Hiccup se lanzara a la presidencia, era el rostro de la ciudad, de la sociedad, era el defensor de la misma y con el éxito rotundo obtenido sobre la delincuencia, este fue seleccionado de forma unánime como el presidente de Berk.

El día de la desaparición de sus hijos, se enojó con Hiccup, lo culpo de todo, estaban tensos ambos, preocupados y dolosos de tal acto. Gracias a la red de información de los Dragons lograron recuperar a sus hijos. Al verlos y jurar que haría pagar a quienes les hicieron tal vileza dijo una sola frase "Falle como padre, no fallare como esposo y hombre". Al verlo llegar esa noche cubierto de sangre, cansado y destrozado, supo que todo estaba arreglado.

Lo ayudo llegar al baño, lo ayudo a quitarse la ropa húmeda y empapada de sangre, lo ayudo a meterse a la regadera, lo ayudo a limpiar cada parte de su cuerpo. Las emociones eran muchas, pero el verse a los ojos, el ver que tan conectados nuevamente estaban, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos más primitivos. Él fue salvaje, la tomo entre brazos con tal desesperación, con tal fuerza que se éxito al instante. Podía sentir sus manos acariciar su espalda, bajar a sus glúteos, cargarla entre brazos y aprisionarla en la pared con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Podía ser como sus labios se aprisionaban de los suyos, podía sentir como su barba acariciaba su rostro, al igual que su miembro comenzaba a despertar. Lo podía sentir frotar su propia intimidad, podía sentir como la acariciaba con sus dedos.

Sentía como su lengua y labios frotaban su piel, comenzando desde el cuello, clavícula, pechos, en los cuales disfruto torturarla de manera pausada, lenta, suave, con gentileza. Comenzó a bajar más, beso su ombligo y llego a esa zona, a la parte más importante de una mujer, se volvió loca de placer en ese momento. Grito de placer al momento de que comenzó a saborearla, sus manos aferraban con fuerza su cabellera, gemía como loca en ese momento debido al placer, solo él sabía cómo despertar la fiera interna.

La bajo de sus hombros, la beso nuevamente y la hizo girar, no podían más, se querían unir nuevamente, crear una nueva alianza, como lo hicieron hace 17 y 15 años atrás. Lo sintió entrar de un solo tiro, luego a disfrutar, a cada envestida que le daba ambos soltaban un gemido de placer, al mismo tiempo se besaban y se acariciaban. Siempre supo que era un animal, una bestia, un dragón y lo volvía a comprobar en esa noche, que mejor para descubrirlo que en lecho de la cama. Después de más de media hora de placer se vieron a los ojos, ambos volvían a ser la mejor pareja del mundo, esa noche sería de nunca olvidar.

Al día siguiente la mujer que estaba confabulada con el secuestro de sus hijos se apareció en su casa, Hiccup, Light y Night hicieron lo posible para detenerla. La quería muerta en ese momento, pero ambos hicieron lo imposible para tranquilizarla y explicarle la situación, ahora trabajaba para ellos bajo las órdenes de Night, el hermano de su esposo. Ambos se encargaban de tener todo en orden en los horarios de Hiccup, al igual que los suyos, Griselda se encargaría de acomodar todo lo relacionado a ella.

Tres días después ese momento, ahora la familia estaba reunida en el cuarto del hospital de sus hijos. Las lágrimas salieron cual torrente al ver que estos los reconocían al abrir sus ojos, ahora eran inseparables, su padre no se permitiría dejarlos nuevamente.

\- Papá.

\- ¿Si, Nuffinck? – Dejo de ver la pantalla transparente de su tablet, la cual mostraba un documento para firmar, para verlo atentamente. Ambos estaban sentados entre las camas de ellos, ambos revisando papeles de la oficina.

\- Quería preguntarte algo.

\- Claro, dispara.

\- ¿Qué aran ahora?

\- Sí, queremos saber. – Zephyr estaba leyendo un libro, pero lo bajo al instante en que su hermano hizo la pregunta.

\- ¿Ya se cansaron de nuestras presencias?

\- ¡No! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo cual causo una fuerte risa de ambos padres.

\- ¿Entonces a que se refieren? – Les pregunto su madre, la cual se acostó al lado de su hija para abrazarla.

\- Bueno, las elecciones vienen, esta vez papá no se va a re elegir ¿Qué harán ahora?

\- Bueno. – Hiccup firmo con una pluma plástica el documento digital y luego lo bloqueo para dejarlo sobre una mesita de noche. – Yo estaba pensando en ocuparme nuevamente de la empresa, esta vez solo a ella y claro está, ha ustedes.

\- ¿Te veremos más en casa? – Pregunto su hija completamente ilusionada.

\- Si, papá estará más tiempo con nosotros. – Astrid beso la coronilla de su hija y Hiccup se acostó al lado de su hijo para abrazarlo. – Realmente necesito ayuda con la empresa, si se acobarda yo me encargare de jalarlo al trabajo.

\- Conociendo a su madre, es capaz de cazarme con hacha en mano y arrastrarme a la oficina.

Tal sentencia termino con una almohada en el rostro de Hiccup, lo cual desencadeno una guerra de almohadas, la vencedora fue Astrid claro está. Hiccup se encargó de crear los prostéticos para sus hijos, con esto hizo el juramento de que no permitiría que le pasara algo a su familia. Las águilas de alas extendidas, hechas con los cuerpos ensangrentados de los enemigos de Berk, las cuales estaban en las entradas y accesos principales de todos los negocios y tráficos ilegales eran la garantía y prueba de ello. Ese era el juramento de un padre que daría y haría lo que fuera por su familia, incluso, el convertirse en un demonio.

* * *

**Hola esta historia me llego a la mente después de ver una película sobre un padre al cual le matan a su hijo y hace lo imposible por vengarse. Al momento de hacerla no sabía si hacerla como lo hice, esta es mi primera vez en este tipo de contenido y realmente decidí aventarme en esta historia y salir de mi zona de confort.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado mi "pequeña" y loca historia, al igual que espero que la hayan disfrutado. Hasta pronto, nos leemos más tarde :D**


End file.
